Better Life
by SnowsLeopard
Summary: Now that Finn and Iris are married, things couldn't have been better. But, when Iris is expecting two souls, she feels that she isn't ready for that responsibility. To make things even worse, Iris's older brother wants Finn to stay away from Iris. Will Iris and Finn be able to smooth everything out or will it lead to disastrous choices with regret later on?
1. Chapter 1

**This is going up way ahead of schedule. But I can't hold it in any longer. Anyway, my co-author AnotherRandomFangirl suggested this idea and I absolutely loved it. Thank you for this idea! :) So here is the sequel to I Can't Help Falling in Love With You!**

* * *

** Chapter 1 ** (Iris's P.O.V.)

I walked in through the door, absolutely exhausted. Finn followed suite, equally tired as I was. I collapsed on the couch and sighed.

"Exactly, why was the mission in Antarctica?" I asked, exasperated.

"Because we had to stop Nathan Westerson, the one obsessed with heat, from melting the Antarctic glacier with stolen telescope lenses from the Griffith Observatory in Los Angeles." Finn replied, settling himself in the chair across from me.

"Oh right. But, how exactly did he try to accomplish that?" I asked, still unable to figure out how in the world someone could melt an entire continent with telescope lenses.

"He used concentrated heat from the Sun and directed it at the glacier using the lenses as a giant magnifying glass. You know how some kids these days use magnifying glasses to burn ants? Well, basically it's the same concept except with telescope lenses." Finn explained.

I gaped at him. I still didn't understand the concentrated heat part. Honestly, why did someone want to melt Antarctica? But, the mission had ended in success, as usual. Finn, Gemma, Holley and I had stopped Nathan from his attempt to raise sea levels and he was brought into the custody of C.H.R.O.M.E. The World Spy Association had moved all four of us to C.H.R.O.M.E for the time being. Something about showing some of the new agents how missions are supposed to be done. Suddenly, a wave of nausea swept over me. I clutched my torso and I bent over slightly.

"Iris, what's wrong?" Finn asked, getting up and coming over to me.

"I don't know. All of a sudden, I don't feel well." I replied as another wave hit me.

Then, I knew what was coming. I ran to the bathroom. I made it just in time. I knelt over the toilet and threw up. I knelt there for a second before I threw up again. Finn appeared in the doorway and came over to me. He started to rub my back.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." Finn suggested. I shook my head.

"It's probably just a stomach bug. It should pass once I get some sleep." I said. I threw up again.

"I believe it might be more than a stomach bug if you're vomiting this much." Finn said.

"I said I 'll be fine. I might have picked something up in Antarctica. If that's the case, then would you like to explain to the doctor exactly how I got sick with a winter illness when it's the middle of summer here in London?" I snapped.

Finn drew back his hand. I covered my mouth and I looked apologetically at Finn. I had never snapped at him like that, ever.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't what came over me." I apologized, looking at the ground.

"It's alright Iris. But I am taking you to the doctor whether I have to carry you out of the house or not." Finn said, taking my hand and helping me up.

"I don't think carrying me might not be such a good idea." I said, looking at his business suit. I really did not want to have to wash _that_ out of his clothes. Finn chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind...as long as most of it ended up on the ground." he said. I hit him in the shoulder.

"Very funny. Well, start up your Aston Martin and make sure it's a smooth ride. I would hate to make a mess of your car's seats." I said, walking out of the bathroom and towards the door.

* * *

"Well, it certainly is not a stomach bug." the doctor said as he finished the check up.

Finn and I looked at each other in confusion. If it wasn't the stomach bug, then what else could it be? The doctor looked at us happily.

"It seems that Iris here is expecting." he declared.

* * *

**So how do you guys like it so far? I have to thank AnotherRandomFangirl again for this idea because I don't think that this story would be up without her wonderful idea. Thank you again! :) Anyway, leave a review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hah, I kept my promise for once! :) Anyway, this is going to be brief as I have nothing to talk about but here is chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 ** (Iris's P.O.V.)

I stared in disbelief at the doctor and then Finn, then back to the doctor. Expecting?

"What exactly do you mean by 'expecting'?" I asked, not sure what to think.

"Why, a baby of course! And by the looks of things, you are about two months." the doctor added.

I stared at my stomach. I just couldn't believe it. _I _was expecting a little one! I mean, my mother used to let me baby-sit Carly when she had to go to work. But, Carly had been about two years old then. I didn't even know if I was ready to have a child of my own.

"What's more, it looks like your carrying twins! Congratulations!" the doctor said cheerily.

I looked at him in disbelief. What else was this doctor going to say that was going to stress me out even more? I sprouted a pair of wings? Or better yet, I'm the long lost relative of the Queen of England! I looked over at Finn, who also looked at the doctor in disbelief. Then, he looked at me and he smiled. I blinked.

"Well...that certainly is great news!" Finn said, hugging me.

I remained rigid. Yeah, it was certainly joyful to him, but who was the one who had to carry them? Finn let go of me, seeing that I was unresponsive and tense. He got up out of the chair and shook hands with the doctor.

"Thank you sir for checking on my wife." he said. The doctor smiled at him, then at me.

"Don't worry about it. It's my job, you know. And you should go home and get plenty of rest." the doctor said, turning to me.

I stared at him and I offered him a thin smile. I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want to be totally kind either.

"Yes, I will and thank you." I said and I got out of the chair and left the room.

I walked down the hall and toward the lobby of the hospital. I stopped at the desk, paid the hospital bill and left the building. As I made my way towards Finn's car, I thought about the two lives I was carrying inside me. Twins!? How in the world did this happen? Well, I know **how** it happened. I just couldn't believe it. What was I supposed to do? I knew that I would have to alert C.H.R.O.M.E. and the WSA about this, but I didn't want to have to leave the team for seven months! I was usually the one to go into the crossfire first (despite Finn telling me not too) because I was the quickest (thanks to having had gymnastics most of my childhood). For the first time, since my parents' deaths, I felt useless. I had made it to Finn's car. I looked back at the hospital to see Finn rush out of the building. He saw me at the car and he unlocked it. I opened the door and I got in, staring straight ahead, not wanting to look at Finn. When Finn finally made it to the car, I could easily feel the waves of happiness rolling off of him.

"Isn't it exciting Iris? You're going to be a mother and I...am going to be a father!" Finn said happily, then he looked at me, seeing that I wasn't happy at all.

"Iris, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a parent." I said sadly. Finn looked at me in surprise.

"Why would you think that? I've seen you around some of the kids at the daycare back at the WSA. Someone would think you had kids of your own!" Finn said.

"I'm not sure that I want to be a parent just yet. I have work! I don't want to leave you going on missions all by yourself!" I pointed out.

"I'll be fine Iris. I mostly worry about you out on the field. Besides, I wouldn't be totally alone. I still have Holley and Gemma by my side." Finn said.

"Yeah, but still. I'll be worried when you go out on missions, wondering if you're going to be back or not. And if you do die, than what? I don't want to raise two kids without a father!" I said, trying not to imagine my life without Finn. Finn looked at me and he sighed.

"I know you don't and I will never leave you alone. I will always come home, I will promise you that right now. I give you my word." Finn said. I looked at him and I smiled a little.

"Promise?" I whispered. Finn leaned his face towards me, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"I promise." he whispered back and he kissed me.

* * *

**So how was that? Please review and I'm going to be totally honest here and say that I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up but I am in the progress of writing it. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I am surprising myself a lot today. I finished a chapter one day after the previous chapter was posted. :) Well yet again very brief note. Here is chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3 (David's P.O.V)

"I need a full report of my last mission." I said to the girl walking beside me, who struggling to keep up.

"Yes sir." she said, relieved that she didn't have to follow me anymore and she scurried away.

I was walking through the WSA HQ, getting ready for my next mission. Lately, I had been trying to busy myself with work, anything to take my mind off my sister Iris. I was very angry with her. She had recently married one of the most wanted spies in the world, Finn McMissile. I had went to her wedding to support her, but I hadn't spoken a word to her since then. I have not tried to think about it, but I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to find a way to keep Finn and Iris away from each other, from ever seeing each other. I didn't want to hurt her, but I would rather hurt her feelings than see her get hurt physically or even killed. I couldn't let that happen after our parents died. I had felt bad when I made the decision to send her away to live with Aunt Sally, but I thought that would be better than having her live in a town where everyone thought that she had murdered her own parents and tried to murder her siblings.  
I passed a couple of agents, who waved to me.

"Hey Sunstreaker. Going on another mission?" one asked.

"Yes Sarah." I said to her.

Wow another mission already? You should stop overworking yourself." her friend said.

"I'm busying myself, not overworking. You would except and request missions too if you had nothing to do Natalie." I replied, deciding not to tell them the real truth.

I strolled past them, heading toward the car garage. I knew that the two girls didn't totally believe me, but nobody ever asked me to explain further. I had made it to the car garage. The whole room was filled with sports cars (an agent's car of choice). The cars were sorted according to make and model. I made my way where the Dodge cars were parked. My car wasn't hard to miss. I took my keys out of my pocket and started up my yellow 2014 Dodge Challenger. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see it was Natalie.

"Hey David, I was wondering when you got back from your mission, if you wanted to go get dinner?" she asked.

I gave her a light smile.

"Sorry Natalie but I have to be somewhere after. Maybe some other time." I said and I got into my car.

Since I was known to finish missions very quickly and my favorite color was yellow, my colleagues had decided to name me Sunstreaker after a Transformer, because my favorite color was yellow, how fast I was when I walked (I usually speed walk) and how fast AI can finish a mission. My record right now for missions was one day tops. I was going for 20 hours instead of 24. But my mission right now was to help my sister from making a very bad decision. I pulled out of my parking space and the door to the garage opened, letting in blazing sunlight. Typical weather for Death Valley. I pulled out of the garage and sped off into the desert, on my way to the ocean and to London, England where my sister was currently living.

_Don't worry Mom and Dad. I won't let Iris get hurt while I still have the chance_, I thought, sending a prayer of help.

* * *

**I'm sorry I am writing such short chapters. I will try and make them longer. But anyway, how did you like this chapter? Review please? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was written by AnotherRandomFangirl so all credit goes to her on this chapter. All I did was detail and proofread it. Anyway enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

(Iris's POV)

I looked at the clock again, and it read five thirty. I sighed. I hadn't gotten any calls from Finn, which meant he hadn't been sent on another mission, and that he would be home soon.

I opened the window to let in some light. I was surprised to see a yellow Dodge drive up. I recognized it immediately. A man got out of the car and walked up to the house. A knock was heard. I walked to the door and opened it to see it was my brother.

"Why, hello, David. What brings you here?"

"Iris, we need to talk."

I let him into the house and led him into the living room. He sat on the couch and I sat on the opposite couch. The only thing that separated us was a coffee table.

"This is about Finn and I isn't it?"

"Iris, you know how I feel about your relationship. It's not safe for you. He's one of the most wanted-"

"David, I've made my choice. He's the one."

"I'm trying to protect you." David said flatly, and sighed.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to throw up, and I ran to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, I was back in my living room, feeling disgusting.

"What was that? Are you sick, Iris? Should I call the doctor?"

I laughed. David was way off. "I'm not sick, I'm... I'm..." Suddenly I realized that David was NOT going to be happy when he found out that I'm pregnant with twins...

"What, Iris?"

"Ummm..."

"What?"

I sucked in air and blurted out, "I'mpregnantwithtwins."

"Wh-What? What's that you said?"

I felt my face get a little hot. "I'm pregnant with twins." I waited for him to explode.

"WHAT?" my brother yelled, a lot louder than intended.

"What?" He asked again, this time in a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...only got the news a few days ago..."

"I knew this would happen! I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen!"

"Why do you have to be so over protective of me? I'm not a helpless little girl anymore," my voice rose a little, "Why can't you just see that?"

"I'm saying this because I care about you. And I want to protect you." He looked like he was about to say something else, but we both saw it at the same time. A metallic blue Aston Martin was driving up in front of the house. Things were about to get awkward...

David, apparently, was thinking the same thing, and neither of us wanted to be in an awkward situation like this... "I'll be back some other time." He smiled, but both of us knew it was fake.

* * *

"Hello, Iris, and how was your day today?" Finn asked as he set his things down on the kitchen counter.

"It was... fine I guess."

"I saw you had an unexpected visitor."

"Yup... But don't worry, Finn. He's just overprotective. He won't separate us. And no one else will either." I said, but I was having my doubts. David wouldn't give up this easily...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Sorry I took a little break. Volunteering at the hospital can really tire you out, even though it doesn't sound like it. Anyway, I think this chapter is going to be a great success. :) I hope you enjoy chapter 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 5** (David's P.O.V)

I left the house, frustrated. I drove through London to clear my head. I should've known that Iris would never listen to me on the subject. Hell, she never listens to me! I tried to think. Who would Iris listen to other than Finn? Maybe Sally? I shook my head. No, Sally wouldn't want to cooperate with me. She believes that when you find love, you should stick to it and try not to let anyone tell you otherwise. Lightning was living proof of that. Carly, our sister? No, Carly also believed in finding true love and she was too ignorant anyway. She would probably do the opposite of what I wanted. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. I pushed a button on my steering wheel to put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" I asked the caller.

"David, I have another mission for you." the raspy voice of the head director of the WSA said through the speakers.

"All right. When do I start?" I asked.

"Well, you are already in the area, so right now. You're mission is to stop a criminal that escaped the WSA's custody a few months ago. You may have heard of him." he said.

"Who may it be?" I asked.

"Derek T. Sportkit, a.k.a The Nightwatcher. Your sister caught him, I believe." the director said.

My grip tightened on the steering wheel. Derek had been the one to start my parents' house on fire and had kidnapped my sister. I had so much anger toward that person right now like you would not believe.

"I except the mission." I said.

"Good. I am sending coordinates to where he was last located." The director said, then the phone hung up.

I looked at my GPS on my touch screen radio to see that it was where an abandoned warehouse was. Derek was probably trying to get into contact with his minions again, since they escaped the scene. They were never caught. I drove into the less majestic part of London and arrived at the warehouse. Even though it was still light out, the warehouse looked dark and bleak. It looked as if it hadn't been used in a while. The door to it was wide open. I pulled out my gun and slowly approached the door, keeping alert to anything that might be a trap. I made it to the door and I lifted my gun. I stepped into the warehouse cautiously. Since nothing seemed to be out of place, I relaxed my tense position. Suddenly, I sensed something move from my left side and I cocked my gun. I heard someone laugh.

"Oh David, you are fun to toy with, just like Iris." I heard a voice say darkly.

"Show yourself or are you too cowardly?" I snapped.

"I am no coward. You might say something other than that though if I show myself, probably something along the lines of murderer." the voice said.

"The Nightwatcher." I hissed, looking around.

"You've guessed it, although that name no longer suits me since everybody now knows my real identity. I prefer to be called 'Derek' now." Derek said.

"Show yourself!" I repeated, this time my voice a little louder than before.

"Only if you put down that gun. I don't feel like being threatened with death right now." Derek said sing-song like.

I growled and I put the gun down and I kicked it with my feet, to show that I was no threat. But, at least that wasn't the only weapon on me.

I put my hands up above my head. Finally, Derek stepped out of the shadows. He looked horrible. His jet-black hair was matted and messy and he had dark circles under his ice-blue eyes. The color of his eyes seemed to be dull than they had been before. His clothes...well, they didn't look horrible. He wore a dark T-shirt and black jeans.

"Well, what do you think of the new Derek T. Sportkit?" he asked, spreading his arms, looking like Tony Stark from the movie Iron Man.

"You look horrible." I replied innocently.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Anyway, I heard through your radio intel that Iris has married Finn, correct?" he asked.

I glared at him. Even though I didn't like Finn, I didn't like Derek more.

"Now where would you hear such a thing? You know how gossip is, these days." I said.

"Don't lie to me David. I don't like to be lied to." Derek hissed and he pulled out a knife.

"Oh, so you're going to go all gangster on me now? Sorry pal, I left my wallet in my car." I replied sarcastically, narrowing my eyes.

Derek laughed, the laugh sounding dark and menacing.

"You really are fun. Now listen, I might be able to help you out of your predicament with Finn McMissile." he said.

"I don't listen to criminals." I snarled.

"Then hear me out. I don't like Finn either, considering what he's done to me. So I would like you to work with me on getting revenge on Finn." Derek said, walking toward me.

"What did he possibly do to you besides put you behind bars?" I asked.

"He stole your sister away from me. Maybe, if she went out with me to begin with, we wouldn't be in this situation. And since you obviously hate the guy as well, we could be partners in getting rid of Finn." he said.

"I don't kill my spy colleagues." I said darkly.

"Technically, we wouldn't be since Finn and Iris don't even know you're a spy." Derek said.

It was true. Not everybody in the WSA knew that I was a spy. I didn't want certain people to know since I didn't want my sisters to get into trouble or criminals could use them as a threat against me. I glared at Derek.

"I would never work with the person who killed my parents." I hissed.

Derek laughed as he walked behind me, like he was studying me like a lab experiment. It didn't feel right.

"I thought you might say that. So that's why I brought a back-up plan." he hissed into my ear and I felt something sharp go into the back of my neck. Whatever he had did, it was starting to hurt...bad. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head, since that was where the pain mostly was.

"What...did...you do?" I asked through clenched teeth.

I saw Derek kneel down on his knees, close to my face.

"I inserted a little nano-virus into you. Invented it myself. Do you recall what I did to Gemma Sportson? Well, basically the same thing without the giant machine. It's amazing what you can accomplish in prison." Derek said and he laughed.

I fell onto my side, now lying down on the ground. The pain was so overwhelming that I thought my head was going to explode. Suddenly, a big wave of fatigue passed over me and I felt my vision blurring. I felt something take over my mind, like someone had invaded my mind. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**So the Nightwatcher is back! I needed to put him back in here because I really didn't feel like making u a new villain. Too lazy to do that. :) Anyway, please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry that I haven't posted for nearly a week. I was out of town. But now I am back and enjoy chapter 6! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 (Iris's P.O.V.)

The day after David came to "visit", it went surprisingly well. Finn had been called into another mission and since his mission was in a different country (France specifically), I had the whole house to myself for the whole day. Since I had lived in Radiator Springs until I had married Finn, I had moved into his house. Finn's house was elegant. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It was just right for a couple. The house had one bedroom and two bathrooms, but the living room and kitchen were huge. A perfect house setting, if you ask me. I walked into the kitchen and I suddenly got nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and I threw up. After my little incident, I decided to stay out of the kitchen. But, I didn't know what the heck I was supposed to eat without getting sick. I went into the living room and I decided to watch TV to take my mind off of my hunger. I turned the channel and decided to watch _Friends_. I had loved that show since I had watched it with my mother and my aunt. If only my mother was here to help me through this... I felt a tear start to fall down my cheek. I brushed it off quickly.

_Come on Iris. Even though Mom's not here doesn't mean that you won't get through this. Mom wouldn't want you to give up_, I thought.

I went back to watching my show when I heard a knock at the door. I got off the couch and I opened the door. It was David.

"Oh hi." I said quietly.

"Hey there little sis." he said cheerily.

I gaped at him. He never called me "little sis". I moved out of the way so that he could come in. He did and he went to the couch. He sat down and he gazed at me. I closed the door and I went over to the couch and sat down beside him. We were silent for a minute until I spoke.

"So are you here to tell me how wrong I was for marrying Finn?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course not. I came to tell you that I was sorry." he said.

I looked at him in surprise. My brother was a lot of things, but he never ever liked to admit he was wrong so easily. This was a first.

"You... came to say you were sorry?" I repeated.

"Yes, I was wrong about what I thought about Finn. You're not a little kid anymore and I get that. I just don't want anything to happen to my little sister." he said apologetically.

I smiled and I hugged him. He had been taken by surprise because he didn't hug me at first, but soon enough, I felt his arms wrap around me in a hug too. I pulled out of the hug and I looked at my big brother.

"Thank you for trusting me." I said.

"You're my sister. Why wouldn't I trust you?" he asked.

I laughed. I could think of a few recent events that have said otherwise. But I was so happy that I decided not to bother him about it. David looked at the TV and he smiled.

"I love this show. Would you mind if I stayed here and watched it with you?" he asked.

"Of course. I miss quality time with my big bro." I said happily and I sat back in the couch and we enjoyed the rest of the show.

I had the feeling that something wasn't right, but I blamed that on my pregnancy. I would soon find that I was totally wrong about that.

* * *

**I know that I have been posting such short chapters but my brain isn't in story idea overload right now, but I will try and get a long chapter in here somewhere. :) Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back from the dead! So sorry to leave you guys hanging with the last chapter. I was totally stumped on how to write chapter 7 but when you drink a lot of coke and staring at a blank computer screen with the cursor blinking and it's very late at night and no one is awake, you get ideas that you didn't know you had. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7 (Derek's P.O.V.)

I chuckled darkly as I saw the scene between brother and sister unfold. I had planted a camera on David and I had learned how to control the brainwashing sequence a lot better since my stay in prison. I was still intent on getting Iris, but that would be more of a problem now that she was pregnant with twins (that information was given to me graciously by David). Now, I knew where she lived and everything; I had known for the last few months. But, since McMissile no doubtedly kept his house under constant surveillance, I would have to figure out how to deactivate the whole house. My henchmen were no longer with me as I had left them in prison. Instead, I had a new consultant.

"Again, tell me why exactly we're stalking McQueen's niece-in-law?" a voice asked from behind me.

"I will tell you that in the near future, but for now, keep doing everything that I tell you and we should be just fine." I said, keeping my eyes glued to the computer screen. Unfortunately, this consultant wasn't patient and it was very annoying.

"Well, I would like to know now! I'm not one of those outcasts or henchmen at your command. FYI, I am a very famous racecar driver and I get whatever I want, when I want it." he snapped. I turned to face him, a cold stare on my face. He shrunk back a little bit, but he kept holding my gaze. Brave, but stupid.

"Do not forget that I was the one who found you in that filthy alley, that it was I who gave you shelter and a job and don't forget that that all can go away in the blink of an eye. So I would recommend you not to test my temper. Are we clear?" I asked calmly. He growled, but he nodded in understanding. I smirked.

"Good. Now, have you got the information that I needed?" I asked.

"Yes sir. Right here." he replied, handing me a folder. I opened it up and examined the pages inside.

"And you're sure that these are all the names of Iris's friends and family that are currently alive?" I asked, stopping to look at a certain name in particular.

"Of course. Unlike the other people you have worked with, I don't make mistakes." he said confidently. I gave him a curt nod.

"Good. If you keep this up, you'll end up as successful as me." I said proudly. He gaped at me, but said nothing.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"We wait and when the time is right, we will strike. And you will be able to get your job back as a racecar driver and replace McQueen." I said darkly. He smirked.

"I can't wait to see the look on McQueen's face when he finds out that Chick Hicks will be back on the racetrack." my consultant said and he started to laugh. I smirked at him. He would get what he wanted, but not in the way that he's expecting.

* * *

**Again very short but it should be able to keep the story going. Review and I don't know when I will be posting again. I will be going on vacation for a week so no access to a computer. :( But I will keep on working on this on the plane or something. I also have another story up for a different category but if you like the show Transformers Prime, then I think you will like it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I got an idea for the next chapter. :) Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Anyway, I will be going back to school next week and I have been extremely busy. I also have to take my driver's test next week Tuesday. I am so excited! And because I am so happy I am going to give cookies to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Enjoy the cookie while you read chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **(Iris's P.O.V.)

I had never felt so happy with my brother. He had finally realized what was important to me. But what really puzzled me was how quickly he gave in. He usually doesn't give in to an argument without a fight. But I shrugged it off. I looked at the clock above the door. It read 5:30. David had been here for about four hours and we had already finished the first season of _Friends_ on Netflix. David stretched and he looked at me.

"Want to watch the next season?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Finn should be getting home soon. I should start on dinner. I'm making his favorite." I said, getting up.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Ham with a honey glazed surface with peas and carrots on the side along with mashed potatoes with chicken gravy." I replied. David eyed me.

"A super-spy's favorite meal is honey ham?" he asked.

"I know. You'd think that it would be something...fancier. But, that's what he says he likes." I said.

"Would you like me to help you?" he asked, standing up.

"No, it's fine. Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. I'll see you later, little sis." he said, coming over and hugging me. I hugged him back.

"Ok, have a safe drive." I said. I heard him huff.

"Iris, I face danger everyday and you tell me to 'have a safe drive'?" he asked. I pulled away, confused.

"What are you talking about? You're a museum curator. I mean, it's not like you're a spy." I said.

"What I meant to say was, the job of a museum curator is very hard work." he said quickly. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Ok, if you say so." I said slowly.

He left a short time later. I went into the kitchen to start cooking. As I got everything I needed out of the cabinets, I thought about my brother. One day, he's here telling me that I should break up with Finn, the next, he's actually agreeing with my decision. That wasn't like him. He never let go of things that bothered him so much.

_Something weird is going on_, I thought.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." I heard Finn call from the door.

"Isn't that a little cliché Finn?" I called from the kitchen. I heard footsteps come into the kitchen and I felt two arms slide around my waist. I smiled.

"Mmm... it smells good in here. What are you making?" Finn asked.

"Your favorite. But how is it that a man of your class likes this when you look like you prefer something...richer?" I asked.

"I like taste, not the appearance, of food." Finn said.

"You would make an awesome critic." I said, turning around to face him.

"I saw David's car driving down the road. Was he just here?" Finn asked.

"Yeah he left about 20 minutes ago. How far did you say he was?" I asked.

"About a block." he replied. I was surprised.

"How can he be a block away when he left 20 minutes ago? He never drives slow." I protested.

"Maybe your can ask him that when he visits next time. But how was your day?" Finn asked. I shrugged.

"The usual. I just can't believe that we're having children." I said.

"But it is also wonderful. I bet they'll be like their beautiful mother." Finn said, starting to lean toward me.

"I am hoping they'll be as smart as you." I said, also leaning forward. Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over me. I pushed Finn away, not so gently, and I ran to the bathroom. Well, that moment was gone. I leaned over the toilet and I threw up. I felt a firm, but gentle hand start to rub my back. I threw up again. I lingered there for a moment until I was certain that I wouldn't vomit again. I sat upright and I looked at Finn apologetically.

"Sorry." I said quietly. Finn gave me a sympathetic smile.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. It's just a natural reaction to food because of pregnancy. You can't control it." he said gently. I gaped at him.

"You sound weird when you say it like that." I said.

"Is something burning?" Finn asked, ignoring my statement. I sniffed the air. Finn was right, it did smell like something was burning. I scrambled to my feet and I raced to the kitchen.

"The food shouldn't be done yet!" I called to Finn, who was following a short distance behind me. We made it to the kitchen to see that the stove was on fire. The fire extinguisher, which was beside the oven, was dangerously close to the fire, so I couldn't reach it. Suddenly, a stream of water came from behind me and landed on the stove. I turned to see Finn, who's watch had a water gadget on it.

"When did you get that?" I asked.

"Today. And I also told C.H.R.O.M.E. that you won't be in for work for the next nine months." he said.

After the fire was completely put out, I started looking around the area to try and find the source of the fire. The food hadn't been cooked that long, so that couldn't have been it. Suddenly, something shiny caught my eye. I kneeled down, a safe distance from the fire. I saw a wire and it wasn't just any wire. It was a type of fire that could easily catch fire.

"This fire wasn't caused by the oven. Someone started the fire when we were in the bathroom." I said gravely.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Loved it, hated it, threw your computer off a cliff. Just kidding about the last part. :) Please review and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. **


End file.
